


My moon.

by Aarmin



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU takes place in the real world, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Samurai, Samurai AU, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, but there will be mentions of naruto world, naruto - Freeform, naruto will never be a bottom im sorry, naruto x hinata - Freeform, otp, sakura is actually good friend to naruto too, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarmin/pseuds/Aarmin
Summary: Although the war had ended, Naruto finds himself in a battle. Will he win?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Author speaking!  
> Haven't written any fanfiction in a long time, so please give me some grace. if there is any mistakes or things I should fix, please comment and I will fix immediately!  
> Also, most the gang, like Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, are in their 20's and 21's, while Hinata is just turning 18.

Some time had passed since Naruto Uzumaki had seen his home, Konoha. After fighting against the Akatsuki for the last 16 months, he was finally home. Naruto was the one to take lead, follow through with dangerous plans, and defeat his foes with his katana. Although he wasn't a foot soldier, rather a trained samurai, he fought with such fierce brutal strength and honor, one would confuse him for a commander or squad leader. He had gotten his nickname, Nine tails, after the movements of his sword and the gruesome battles he had been in.

Naruto was one of the loud, more obnoxious men in his squadron. His behavior received quite a lot of beatings from his comrade, Sakura Haruno. Now, he rode on his horse, laughing at a story Rock Lee was telling him. On his other side rode the man he truly believed was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke didn't laugh along with Naruto, instead, he rolled his eyes, thinking the story was over exaggerated. Sakura, on Sasuke's other side, shook her head and closed her eyes, almost displeased.

"I just could not believe the size of the thing, Naruto!" Lee said, his eyes wide in remembrance to the fish he had recently caught with Sasuke.

"Nah, I believe it," Naruto's grin went real wide. "Sasuke has some weird power, it's like a fish magnet." He chuckled after that statement which leads to Sasuke glaring at his blond friend.

"Nah, more like a chick magnet." Shikamaru Nara said after exhaling his cigarette. He wasn't lying.

"Did you hear about the feast tonight?" Ino Yamanaka said with a glisten in her eyes. "I believe the Hyuga clan will be hosting it."

"Neji said that his cousin is going to be married off, our squadron is the perfect aim for contestants," Sakura muttered as she looked towards Sasuke. Her gaze said "mine" all over it.

"Oh really? Princess Hinata, correct?" Choji butted in, riding up next to the girls.

"Really long black hair and like, lavender eyes? Yup." Ino said and continued to talk gossip about marriage and the Hyugas.

All this time Naruto had gone silent. They were almost home and he was anxious about it. The fact he was now a warrior, instead of the little thief he left as. He was honored and considered a hero. Saving many people, his name was in everyone's mouth and he was always showered with gifts and praise, something he wasn't used to.  
\--  
The city gates were open wide and the townspeople lined the streets. Naruto was told to ride with the commanders, Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy. He felt awkward as he accepted flowers from some young girls, who laughed and giggled when he thanked them. His blush was wide and suddenly the armor he wore was a fish tank.

'Damn, how am I supposed to act?' Naruto began to wave his hand, still gripping the flowers, too tightly, to say the least. His expression was a wide smile and it felt weird. All these people suddenly loving him, all because he was a monster on the battlefield. This didn't falter his smile at all.

"Naruto!" A small shout behind him made him turn quick. Sasuke threw something at him, and good for Naruto, he caught it! He looked at his hands and laughed a bit.

"No fuckin way!" He threw up the bottle and twisted the cap. Each of his samurai companions each was drinking their drinks or cheering with each other. He twisted the cap and let the fluid run down his throat. Good old fashioned warm sake.

Naruto was happy to be home, he could finally focus on his training and maybe even pick up a girlfriend. Sakura. He glanced back at his pink haired comrade and laughed a bit. He was glad his crush on her had worn off, but he was... jealous of her and Sasuke's relationship.

'Whatever', he thought and finished the bottle. And soon he was a little drunk, his laughs growing louder and louder each time he heard some stupid joke.

\--

Hinata stood in her room, a maid behind her fixing her hair and Akamaru at her feet.

"Tch, Kiba stop that." Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata's childhood friends and for time being, "bodyguards", wrestled on the big lavender-blue bed. Shino seemed more annoyed Kiba shoved his knuckle into his head

"Say it." A grin on the mans face appeared and Shino, more wanting the horrible experience to be over, complied.

"Uncle." He grunted as Kiba pushed him away.

"Bitch," Kiba smirked as he jumped off the bed and stood behind Hinata. "Almost finished?" He smiled at Hinata through the mirror. He was always kind to her, but she secretly knew that he was just dying to see one of the servant girls before the guests of honors arrived.

"Kiba, you can leave," she smiled shyly. "It's not like the whole house won't be filled with samurai."

Kiba laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I'll be out for just a second." He slipped through and Hinata could see Shino shakes his head, more disapproving than in humor.

"The reason we are here is to make sure you're not around those samurai or troops." Shino looked out the window and then glanced at his hands. "They probably haven't seen a woman in months. It's precautionary, at best. I can't be the only one guarding you."

Shino was always the logical one. Secretly though, Hinata thought he was jealous of the way Kiba acted while stuck in the palace. The attention brought to Kiba always made Shino feel like he wasn't good enough. Hinata just nodded and whispered an agreement.

"I'm capable of myself, Shino. Don't forget that." Her smile went down when he scoffed at her. She knew it wasn't to hurt her feelings, but it was because she wasn't as capable as she thought. Due to an attack three months ago, she spent 24/7 with her childhood friends. She was lucky that not only were both Kiba and Shino skilled swordsmen but Akamaru, Kiba's mutt, was very protective of her.

The door flung opened and they both jumped, Shino had begun to pull his sword out as he got in a defensive position near Hinata.

"Idiot," Shino muttered as Kiba slammed the door shut.

"Relax, damn." He chuckled and walked to the bed. "Sorry I was gone so long, princess." He jokingly mocked.

\--

The party had begun and Hinata sat next to her father, her younger sister on his right. The guests all sat in the large banquet hall, singing along to music, dancing, and feasting. Lavender eyes scanned the crowd, not looking for anything or anyone in particular, but hoping maybe a friendly face would appear.

"Don't try to catch any eyes, Hinata." Haishi Hyuga scowled and sipped on his alcoholic drink. Hinata quickly looked down at her lap and let her face burst into flames. Of course, she knew better, but it never helped when her father embarrassed her like that.

-

Naruto's laugh was toxic to his intoxicated friends. He was sure he was almost wasted and was laughing at something dumb, but he didn't care. Being able to relax and have fun was the point of this party.

"Oh, no, Naruto! Remember that one girl you accidentally slept with?" Kiba, smirking and almost doubling over said. "All night you were like "oh Sakura! Oooooo sakura"!" He mocked as he recalled one of the first missions he had been put on almost four years ago.

"Watch it, Bitch!" Naruto said, his cup close to his mouth. He was glad to catch up with his old friend, but he wasn't happy that was how his peer thought of him. "At least I can get pussy. Aren't you constantly around girls, especially that princess? Yet you still act like a virgin, heh." He giggled and looked at Kiba almost pitiful.

"Tch, Nah. Not my type, I wanna girl who's going to take some control!" He poured himself another drink and downed it. "Too submissive."

Naruto nodded and shrugged. He personally didn't see a problem in that.

"Is she even here?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Of course, he didn't bother looking next to her father, but that was just how Naruto was.

Kiba pointed up, "there. You wanna say hi?" He smirked a bit and rose his eyebrow. In Kiba's mind, he hasn't opposed the idea of trying to hook his friend up with his childhood friend. Through the years of knowing Naruto, he knew the blond didn't know much about them, well emotionally. Jiraiya had made sure Naruto was at least versed in other things, but that didn't always have to include women.

"Uh, sure. Isn't she kind of weird?" He didn't really remember the girl. Last he had seen of her, she had long hair and a soft child face. Nothing to write home about, then again she was only like 16.

"Just quiet, besides that, I think you two should get along." Kiba's words didn't sound confident, more like he was hoping they would get along.

The two walked closer to the back of the room. People cheered when Naruto walked past them, some patting his shoulder as they parted a path to their destination. Naruto rose the cup in his hand and smiled wide. His toothy grin was captivating. Everyone knew he had a clumsy charisma to him, attracting all types of friends, different genders, ages, and classes.

He only glanced towards the front table, but he was caught off guard quickly.

'Holy fuck, she is beautiful.'

Lavender eyes locked with blue ones, both the tan man and the pale woman reddened.

Naruto quickened his pace, almost ignoring the people around him disappearing into the low light. The black haired girl quickly looked down and he was suddenly stopped. Kiba's hand was wrapped around Naruto's arm tightly and some of the Hyugas guards were pointing weapons at the blond warrior.

"Stand down..." an older voice spoke and Naruto's eyes, which had been wandering down the raven haired girls body, from the silky hair that sat on her head like a crown, the ringlets around her face that caressed the perfect porcelain skin gently, down her neck, soft. Her collar bones peeked from the neckline of her kimono. Naruto had never seen a woman before, apparently.

His gaze ripped regretfully from the doll in front of him and towards the voice.  
White eyes and deep wrinkles.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's an honor to see you here," Haishi spoke, power and pride in his voice. He was keeping his brows furrowed, as he did notice the mans eyes wondering over his eldest daughter. He was sure Hinata was pure, but he was not positive about the samurai in front of him. His intentions could be for worst, so he quickly started to praise the blond about his victories.

Naruto couldn't take it. He needed to talk to her. Was that even Hinata? Her matured body and womanly face brought him from his daze again.

"Sir, it has been the greatest honor to protect the leaf village, Konoha. My home has been here and the people inside of this village push me to be better." He paused and noticed he had a bit of an audience. Most of the people in the front table were watching him, listening. Except her. "I've just been gone for so long, and..." his words trailed and he felt a smile grow on his lips. "It seems I've forgotten the names of your family. I wanted to take a bit of time to thank each of you individually." He bowed and closed his eyes a bit.

Kibas shoulders relaxed and he chuckled into his hand.

"O-oh, uhm." Haishi was taken aback and rose an eyebrow. He introduced a few of his men, the elders, and his nephew. Of course, he had let his daughters stay seated and didn't even bother to introduce them.

Damn, Naruto thought as he was sucked into a conversation about some kind of battle strategy was forced onto him. He would quickly glance at Hinata, her eyes on her hands and her kimono slipping down one shoulder, unknown to her. He then looked at the bottle in front of her and got an idea.

-

Naruto.

Her heart rammed into her chest, she was positive that she was about to faint. Her body was on fire, how embarrassed she was that her own father didn't even introduce her. Wasn't the point of this party to choose her future husband? Maybe he was waiting for some rich man to come by and offer gold upon gold, army upon army.

Naruto.

'Sold off like a piece of furniture.' Shinos words rung through her ears and she bit her lip.

Naruto.

She decided to listen to the conversation next to her. She wasn't as versed in battle strategy as well as her younger sister or cousin, but it still interested her.

Naruto.

'I wish I could drink.' Her need to drink was eating her, just a little buzz to get through the rest of the feast would help enormously.

Naruto.

There was a bottle in front of her, she could quickly pour some into her water cup and no one would notice.

Naru-

She had reached out just as a gloved hand did. It was too late to pull back, her fingers rammed into the side of the bottle while the other pulled away quickly.

She quickly stood with a yelp as the wine spilled all over the table.

"Hinata!"

Quickly, the girl froze. Her eyes had met with the others.

"Whoa, watch it girl."

The man that stood in front of her, smirked as he lifted the bottle up.

The piercing of his pale blue eyes made Hinata feel some kind of dread.

"F-forgive me!" She bowed and stepped back as a servant began to clean the spill.

"You've got a clumsy one there, Haishi!" The man in front of Hinata was named Toneri Ōtsutsuki. He had always fancied Hinata, but the age difference made the Hyuga princess cringe.

"Ah, don't mind her." Haishi, smirked a bit and tilted his head. "Did you need a drink, Toneri?"

He chuckled and he stepped into the small circle of men.

"Hm, I was trying to get the girls attention, actually." He began to pour another cup for himself, "I heard she is of age. I came to collect her dowry."

Haishi was annoyed. "This isn't the time to talk of such things, sir." He was stern.

"I'll pay you to double her dowry. I don't even need it, to speak the truth." He smirked as he took a sip.

"Leave, I'll call on you when I'm ready to speak of such things."

Toneri turned and walked away. He was a sickening man, and everyone could feel it.

Hinata especially felt it. Her hatred was deep for the man, but the thought of ever getting married to him...

Suddenly all was black and pain rushed around her body.


	2. Chapter Two

A sweaty palm rubbed against the stubble on Naruto's face. His eyes were shut tight, he wasn't ready to wake up. As far as his memory went, he knew last nights events weren't exactly honorable. He knew he was in a bed. He knew it wasn't his.

Safe, at least.

He groaned as he pushed the lifeless hand away. He turned his body to his side, pushing the blankets to the person next to him.

Let's see, the blonds eyelids squeezed and he covered his face with his hand.

Sasuke, his memory came back in a flash and he cringed a bit.

"Naruto." Sasuke stood outside the banquet hall, his arms crossed as Shikamaru and Choji laughed with some drinks in their hands.

"Sasuke," the blond quickly ran to the raven haired man. "Did you see what happened?"

"Not really, we were just told to leave and go to the local bars," Choji answered for his best friend and the two raven-haired men nodded. "Something about someone fainting or a fight."

"No, it was Hinata," Naruto said, a matter of factly. "She just suddenly fainted."

"Strange," Sasuke said and frowned. "Anyways. We have a bit of a surprise for you."

"More like a debt to pay, don't make it sound like we like him, Sasuke," Shikamaru smirked and through the rest of his drink back.

"Fine." The ravened haired man looked into his friend's eyes and laid a friendly hand on the board shoulder of his shorter friend. Although Sasuke stood taller, Naruto had more muscle mass. "We were able to rent a specific service for us." The smirked on Sasuke's face grew as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura is going to hate you." The blond laughed with a crooked smile.

"Tch, Naruto." Sasuke looked at Naruto and then pushed him. Glaring and rolling his eyes as the four walked off, each a little drunk.

There is a person next to me.

Naruto took a glance beside him and groaned. As he expected, a girl. Probably around 20, long blond hair and beauty mark on her cheekbone. She was very pretty, but Naruto was already feeling the regret on his stomach.

He sat up, his brain knocking around as he swung his feet to the ground gently. He wasn't regretting the girl as much as the alcohol now. He looked around the room, finding the different articles of clothing thrown around the room.

He placed the girl's clothes on the bedside and smiled at the young woman's sleeping face. 

He hoped he would never meet her again.

-

Naruto ran out the door of the brothel, the Rose, his pocket almost empty because of the pimps complaints.

"They didn't say you'd be up at ungodly hours," the man was short, Naruto could have threatened him, but he wasn't in the mood of getting on the bad side of these kinds of people. "Next time I won't be gifting you a screamer!"

He trotted down the path and towards the town. As far as he knew, Sasuke and Sakura would be at the Pink haired woman's apartment.

His walk was quiet. He walked along a stream and watched the plant life under the water move and sway. He was happy to be home, even if it meant long quiet walks by himself.

He was happy in his home.

He was about to stop and explore a rock by the river when he was suddenly stopped and heard his name.

"Naruto!!" He quickly stood tall and rose an eyebrow. 

It was Kiba.

"Oh, hey!"

Naruto had almost forgotten about the events of last night involving Kiba, Hinata, Haishi, and Toneri Ōtsutsuki. An interesting man, but one he hoped he'd never have to meet again.

"Good morning, you're up early." The burnet laughed as he stopped and smiled.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get out of the Rose as soon as possible. Can't risk Pervy or Kakashi seeing me in there." Naruto remembered his closeted perv of a master and his nose scrunched. Even if he himself was just the tiniest perv as well, he wasn't sure being a closeted perv was any better.

"Definitely for the better." Kiba sniffed a bit and shrugged.

"Oh," Naruto was stalled a bit. His hand went behind his head and he shyly looked away. "How is Hinata?"

Kiba frowned and looked down.

"She's fine now. She fell on the edge of the table pretty hard. Sorry about how everything went down." He looked a bit pale, most likely hadn't slept. "She lost a lot of blood, but everything will be fine today."

Naruto nodded and smiled a bit. "Well tell her I hope she gets better."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Kiba asked, smirking just a bit. Almost like he had something up his sleeve.

"I mean, I can, but wouldn't it be easier for you to tell her?"

"Naruto," Kiba was smiling wide, almost evilly. "you've been summoned by Haishi Hyuga." 

Kiba's words made the blond man raise an eyebrow. 

"Why the hell would the Head Hyuga want to see me?" His pulse rose and he was contemplating out loud, different possibilities flowed from his mouth as his hands dug deeper into the trousers he was positive was his own. 

"Hey, hey!" Kiba's hands went up, almost defensively. "How about instead of asking me all these questions you go and find out yourself?" 

That would be too easy, especially for Naruto.

Naruto nodded and began to run in the direction Kiba had just come from. he wasn't particularly interested in being late to a meeting with no scheduled time.

\--

That night was hell for Hinata. Along with a throbbing headache, her father specifically told the doctors to check her blood to alcohol measurements, which to everyone's surprise, she was clean. Completely sober. Although she didn't appreciate the poking from the needle, she was happy that nothing worse would come from the situation. And she was glad that her father had the right doctors, otherwise, she would have been thrown into the streets sooner.

It was now morning, the heiress stood on her toes with her hands in open defense. although she was a woman and royalty, she was still instructed to train in some kind of self-defense. Her training was harder, since her attack. Her instructor, a cousin Neji, grabbed at her hair, pulling her a bit off her feet. The girl screamed, wincing in pain as her hands flew to her scalp. Her head was wrapped in some kind of cloth, only to catch the blood that would seep from her wound. She then pulled her leg up high, aiming it directly at the relatives face. She, however, forgot that her opponent had two hands. Neji's free hand grabbed her ankle and twisted it. her hands gripped and scratched at the man's, but he didn't react. 

"Pause!" she cried out and fell to the floor. she was sure she would start crying any moment, but her tears stopped as soon as a friendly hand was stuck in her face. 

"Cousin, have you forgotten all I've taught you?" His question went out and didn't return with any kind of answer. Just the blank face of the younger Hyuga. 

"Forgive me," a voice sounded at the end of the dojo. "You're Father would like a presence with you, m'lady." The servant waited for them and stood tall. 

"You think it's about the alcohol?" Her small voice echoed through the room and Neji almost smirked. 

"You know he did that to keep you safe. It was more than just underage drinking." 

"I have barely a year till I'm legal. Two months to be exact." She pouted a bit and felt a hand softly lay on her head. 

"Go," Neji smiled and then turned to the exit. "You should be getting ready."

\--

Hinata sat next to her father, her eyes laid on the food in front of her. Although her appetite had grown after practice, she felt a little nauseated and flushed. In front of her sat the blond from last night. Naruto was hesitantly eating his food. His manners were almost like he had forgotten them, but so desperately tried to collect some. It was funny to watch.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Began her father in the silence. "I would like to hire you for the next three months. As you may have heard, my daughter, Hinata, will be 18 soon. For the Hyuga clan that means she will be married."

Naruto looked at the girl and then down at his food. Although the age of consent was 16, he felt weird ogling someone who couldn't even drink. That didn't matter now, she was royalty. Like he had a chance with her. 

"I would like you to travel as my daughter's protector to the village, Kirigakure ." He chewed a bite of meat and looked directly into Naruto's eyes, ignoring Hinata's glance from the food to her father, then back to Naruto. "There has been a conspiracy against Hinata. Men in my clan do not approve of her being my successor. Kirigakure is where she will be safe."

Naruto's eyebrow rose and he tilted his head. 

"And what about Kiba and Shino?" Hinata watched Naruto leaned forward, his arms at his side as he awaited an answer. You could see some burns or scars on his shoulders, right where the neckline of his shirt started. 

"They will not go. I want only those brave and trusted enough on this mission." He smirked a bit and rested his fork on the edge of his plate. 

Hinata watched at Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back. She remembered when she first met the man, although he probably didn't remember their first meeting, she smiled at the thought of clumsy Naruto trying to defend himself against Sasuke on the training ground Neji and she would sneak off to and watch those training to be Samurai. 

"Tsunade suggested I have you be the only one to protect her," He sighed and tilted his head back. his eyes were closed, but he didn't seem upset. "Will you?"

Hinata was scared. She didn't quite understand why she was here, usually, she was left out of important discussions that involved her welfare. maybe it would just be easier for her to hear the result immediately instead of hours or even days later. 

Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed deep. He was thinking. His eyes went to Hinata's, although any conversation between the two was forgotten or so little that the blond probably didn't remember it, he had grown up with her next to him. He remembered the day that he had been deployed. Her hands shook as she handed him a handkerchief. It was red, Expensive. maybe foreign silk. But, he remembered the day well. He was scared. He was leaving with his best friends and he wasn't sure if all of them would return. If he would return. It was comforting to have that little gift tucked into his armor, close to his heart. Someone wanted him home. Hinata wanted him home. 

He then answered and she could feel the relief off Haishi. "Yes, I will protect your daughter."

"Good." Her father's voice was strong, commanding. Almost loud sometimes. she wasn't sure where her quite and reserved speech patterns had come from. Maybe her mother...

"Tonight, you and Hinata will leave with a small group of men I've chosen." He stood, pushing his seat back. The sound of the chair scraping against the marble floor made Hinata jump. She didn't say anything. As far as she was concerned, she was positive she would be able to stay home with her sister and family. 

Everything happened quickly. 

Hinata was pushed back into her room, several servants quickly packing her gowns and special books and jewelry. Although it seemed like a lot, it was light. 

She was alone, Kiba and Shino had been sent home earlier that morning, barely even a goodbye from either. It frustrated Hinata, but she now understood. 

"Hinata."

Pulled from her thoughts, Neji stood in the doorway, the handle in his left and a cloke in his right. 

"I understood you won't don't have any gear to hide and look... well, not spoiled." He pointed this out with his usual tone, flat. It was true, though. She owned a lot of flashy clokes, most that didn't do their jobs well or efficiently.

"Thank you, cousin..." She was quiet, and Neji knew why. They both were surprised, but that didn't matter now. She had to prepare. She took the cloke and wrapped the brown coat around her shoulders. It wasn't big, but it did drag along the floor just a bit. It must have been Neji's first army issued clokes, back when he actually went on missions... Not stuck to train Hinata basic combat skills. 

"Hinata..." he muttered her name this time, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't look upset, more worried. "Your father told me Toneri is pressing about your hand. Two of his foot messengers have brought you gifts and have promised Haishi..." Neji stopped as he examined his cousin's worried face. 

She had gone pale. Hinata didn't have a choice in who she married. Her mother had been married to the eldest Hyuga twin at her age, immediately baring Hinata and then her sister, Hinabi, and then... 

"I already told my father how I felt about him, Neji." Her fingers picked at some hanging skin left on her thumb. Annoying. "I think he doesn't want me to-"

She was interrupted by Neji sighing and standing up from the bed. 

"Your father is not an idiot. He knows that Toneri sent that man to defile you," Neji was blunt and looked at his younger cousin. "We all know its a lot deeper than just marrying a Hyuga. It's taking the clan and rising up against the leaders of the Land of Fire. You're not an idiot, Hinata."

She let her eyes fall to the ground and she nodded. 

The Hyuga clan was strong. The Uchiha Clan was small now, due to their own civil war, they were outnumbered by the Hyugas. 

"Right..." Silence followed their conversation. That's just how it was between them. But, instead of the following turn of a page from him and the slow stitching of her needle, there were bird chirps from the open window, a breeze, and worry. 

A worry for the byakugan princess and the future of their clan.


End file.
